Pandergast and Tookit's end of summer quizarama!
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Summers almost over, And what better way then to end it then with a quiz show with your favourite characters! All hosted by two deviant con animals. Rated T.


**Pandergast and Tookit's End of Summer Quizarama!**

 **Summer coming to an end, time to finish it with a quiz show hosted by the two masterful conmen.**

 **Note, I do not own Skylanders and Thundercats 2011, All rights reserved.**

* * *

"And we're live!"

The spotlights revealed a set of a quiz show as a quirky theme song played in the background. **"Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing..."** An announcer started as the center of the set opened up and mist poured upwards from the sudden pit. **"The Sultans of swagger, The Masterful Gentlemen, The all around treasure team...Pandergast and his newest partner in crime...Tookit!"**

Suddenly, two creatures popped out of the center and started waving to the surrounding audiance. The one on the left was a fox wearing a fancy coat and hat, the one on the right was a gray racoon wearing similar fancy attire.

"Hello, I am Pandergast; millionaire, gentlemen, And the host of the show!" The fox then gestured towards the racoon. "And beside me is my business partner, Tookit! Great to have to have you aboard, Tookit!"

"It's a pleasure to be here, My friend." Tookit said before gesturing to the audience. "But it's also a pleasure to have an endearing audience joining us this evening." The studio audience cheered.

"And they have to be here, because they're not going to have another chance." Pandergast then continued. "Summer's coming to an end, leaves are changing, the school bell is about to ring..."

"Reminds me of my academy days, I was just a young kit when I first started school..." Tookit sighed as he reminisce. "Those were the days..."

"And before the summer ends, we invited you all here to watch..." Pandergast then cued a drumroll before saying: " **THE END OF SUMMER QUIZARAMA!"**

"And we'll be selecting six lucky teams of two, to play for...And this is my favourite part..." Tookit then raised his arms up and shouted whimsically: "Cash Prizes!"

"Now then..." Pandergast said before a slot machine rose up between himself and Tookit from the floor. It had two wheels, that had the faces of various characters painted on them. "We'll consult the **Quiz** **-lot-Jack-pot,** To determine the pairing of teams."

"Oooooh! I can't wait, my friend!" Tookit said towards the fox before grabbing the lever. "Who'll be our first lucky pair?"

"Only one way to find out, Tookit!" Pandergast then pointed to the machine. "Pull that lever and spin the Duo Roulette!"

Tookit then cranked the lever down, the two wheels began to spin around at a frantic speed. It began to slow down. "And our first lucky pair is..." Tookit said before the wheel stop and let out a loud ringing sound.

 **"Spyro and Lion-o!"**

Suddenly, a spotlight started to wave over the audience. Before finding the two, Spyro and Lion-o were sitting by their friends. The two were very confused until Pandergast said: "Spyro, Lion-o! Come on down!

"Great...I knew this was one of Pandergast's scams the moment we got that invitation." Spyro said shaking his head.

"Come on, I'm in the mood to win some prizes..." Lion-o said nudding the dragon before jumping out of his seat. Spyro then shrugged before following after him.

"Spyro, Lion-o. You are on the Crown Team." Tookit said gesturing towards one of the booths. "Please wait in your designated booth until the rest of the teams have ensemble.

The two looked at each other and nodded before walking over to the booth. Tookit then pulled the lever on the machine again, causing the duo roulette to spin again. "And our second team is..."

"Please let it be me and Cali, Please let it be me and Cali..." Flynn muttered almost praying from his seat next to Tygra.

"Please let it be me and Cheetara, PLEASE let it be me and Cheetara..." Tygra said in union. They hard the slot machine go off.

 **"Cheetara and Cali!"**

The two jaws dropped as they watch Cali and Cheetara got up and began walking together towards the stage. "You two are on the Pathfinder Team!" Pandergast said gesturing towards the booth.

"Alright, Cheetara. Let's show these boys some real girl power!" Cali said raising her fist in the air.

"I hope you don't mind second place, boys." Cheetara said towards the Crown Team. "Because the first place spot has already been taken!"

"Wait...If they're on the same team..." Flynn started as he thought.

"Then that must means..." Tygra started before they heard the slot machine sound off again.

 **"Tygra and Flynn!"**

The two then exchanged devastated looks as the spotlight shined on them. "You two are on the Gear Team!" Pandergast said as the two started to make their way towards their booth.

"Three teams left? Who's next?" Pandergast said before Tookit crank the lever down again. The wheels spin as the drumroll started, it stopped.

 **"Panthro and Koar!"**

"Wait? WHAT!?" Panthro said when he heard his name being called.

"Oh, I never been on a quiz show before...This is going to be fun." Koar said before starting to walk towards the stage. "Come along, Panthro."

"I can't believe Koar agreed to come here..." Panthro said growling, He then begrudgingly walked after him.

"You are both on the Gemstone Team...And now..." Pandergast then signal Tookit. "Our final two teams!" The wheel spins again before stopping.

 **"Snarf and the WiliyTwins!"**

Everyone blinked as they heard that as Snarf and the two twins got up on stage. "You two are on the Star Team! And now our final-"

"Hey! Hold it, Top Hat!" Panthro interrupted the fox. "That's three too many! You said "Teams of Two" And they have one member more!"

"I have to agree with Panthro on this one...That seems a bit unfair." Koar as the others voice an agreement. Pandergast's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as the others agreed.

"Then Snarf will be our mascot, Right?" Kat said to the small creature.

" _Snarrrf!"_ The Snarf replied.

"Hey, Tookit..." Kit said towards the racoon. "Weren't you thrown in prison back in the dog city?"

"I...Don't have any idea what you're talking about! In fact, I do believe this is the first time we met!" Tookit denied before laughing nervously. He then cleared his throat. "Our final team..." He cranked the lever one more time before it stopped.

 **"WOLFGANG AND PUMYRA!"**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at once.

"You can't just bring two dangerous criminals in here!" Koar yelled towards the two hosts.

"But we can! And it just so happens..." Pandergast then pulled out a remote from his back pocket. "We found them both, drifting in the middle of the ocean!" He then clicked it.

Suddenly, a waterfall of saltwater poured out from a pipe above the final booth. Over the sound of water was the sound of screaming. As the water stopped, two figures were slowly rising up from behind the stand. WolfGang and Pumyra was now standing there, coughing up saltwater and pulling kelp from their fur.

"Pandergast..." WolfGang started to growl. "I'm going to kill you!" He then started to climb over the booth.

Pandargast then shrieked before hiding behind Tookit. "Wait! If you kill me, Then you'll miss out on cash prizes!" He assured the angry wolf.

WolfGang stopped before thinking for a moment. He and Pumyra look around. "...What game are you playing?" WolfGang asked the fox.

"And what are THEY doing here!?" Pumyra said pointing towards the other players.

"Uh...I'll explain the rules..." Pandergast said before pulling out a series of note cards. "The goal of the game is simple, You'll be all asked questions based around your past adventures...Some of these questions will also be center around the ThunderCats adventures on Third Earth while others are more focused on Koar and his Skylanders adventures before they met Lion-o. You'll get points for answering the question correctly, but you'll also get bonus points for answering first. To answer a question, you'll need to input your answer via the panel installed in your booth. There are five questions in all, all randomised so we can keep you on your toes..." Pandergast threw the cards in the air before saying. "The team with the most points by the end of the game, wins!"

"...What should we do?" Pumyra asked WolfGang.

"We have to play..." WolfGang answered through his gritted teeth. "If we don't, then we'll get carted off to Cloudcracker prision."

"Let's get this show started!" Tookit shouted before the slot machine began to shake before spitting out a card. Pandergast took it and read it.

"Ah, A **Thundercat Flashback** card! You may know this our dear felines!" Pandergast said before he read the card out loud. As he read it, the giant screen behind above the booths, along with the screens installed in the booths showed a visual of the event.

 **Question 1**

 **"On the night of General Grune's return to Thundarra, A big festival was held, but in the middle of the night, The lizards attacked and Grune was revealed to be a snake in cat clothing!... The citizens of Third Earth know that the lizards overpowered the cats with tech beyond anything they ever saw...But what you don't know is that the lizards were already IN Thundarra's wall way before the festival even started! So the question is...Where in Thundarra did Grune hide the lizard troops. Was it...?**

 **A. The Castle.**

 **B. Inside the trophy that Grune brought back.**

 **C. During the festival as performers.**

 **D. In the sewers.**

"Wait a minute..." Lion-o said thinking. "Grune had a bunch of lizards pull in a big boulder of red crystals...I think that's where he may of hidden them." Lion-o told Spyro.

"B it is..." Spyro said before inputting the answer.

"How did he get that knowledge? He wasn't on Third Earth when it happened..." Cali said to Cheetara.

"Best not to think about it...Let's go with B." Cheetara said before inputting her answer.

"I think we would've notice if the lizards were in the festival..." Tygra muttered to Flynn. "I think they might've gotten in by the sewers..."

"D, Todays your day." Flynn said before inputting it in.

"What do you mean "I wasn't there." Are you telling me you didn't join up with Lion-o until after he left Thundarra!?" Koar silently yelled at a sweating Panthro.

"Hey! Lay off! I had my own problems at the time!" Panthro yelled back he then looked at the screen before inputting the answer. "Let's go with D."

"Snarf, Do you know the answer?" Kat asked the critter. Snarf replied by snickering before inputting his answer, B.

"B sounds like exactly what Mumm-ra would do..." Pumyra said to WolfGang before inputting the answer.

"Alright, a few wrong and a few right..." Pandargast said before grabbing another card. "We'll show a score after each question has been answered."

 **Score:**

 **Crown Team: 3**

 **Pathfinder Team: 1**

 **Gear Team: 0**

 **Gemstone Team: 0**

 **Star Team: 1**

 **Skull Team:** **1**

Tygra then facepalmed himself. "Of course, Lion-o had to get a head start..."

"Don't beat yourself up, Panthro." Koar said to the general. "So what if your a general who would rather waste time chasing after treasure instead of doing what was responsible- like warning your people of an invasion." Panthro gave him a "look" causing Koar to sweat. "Shutting up..."

 **Question 2**

 **After being banished from Skylands for an entire year. Kaos suddenly makes an electrifying return, His arrival brings back an Arkyean Conquertron, Which he uses to enter the Arkyean vault of secrets, Which he finds a map to the lost city of Arkus...What is in Arkus that is of Great Importance?**

 **A: The Fist of Arkus.**

 **B: A Staff of magical Evil.**

 **C: Anti-Skylander Spray.**

 **D: A hairbrush.**

"AHHH!" Kit exclaimed to her brother. "We don't have any sources!"

"Uh, Let's go with A, The first answer is always the right one!" Kat said before inputting the answer.

The rest then inputted their answers, they then watched the screen for the score.

 **Score:**

 **Crown Team: 4**

 **Pathfinder Team: 2**

 **Gear Team: 1**

 **Gemstone Team: 1**

 **Star Team: 4**

 **Skull Team: 2**

"Somehow, the twins beat us before we could answer..." Koar said looking over towards the twins, who were both breathing a sigh of relief.

"Next question..." Pandergast said before grabbing another card. "Ooh, this event happened just recently!"

 **Question 3**

 **"On the night of Lion-o's Birthday, Gill Grunt did something very strange...What was it?"**

The five teams froze when they heard that while WolfGang and Pumyra gave a confused look. Before they could answer, the giant screen buzzed to life as the music started.

 **"OH THE MOON IS LOVELY BUT NOT AS LOVELY AS YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"**

The entire studio cried out in pain as the singing continued, Pandergast then managed to cut the audio. "Sorry about that everyone...Is everyone okay?"

Far from it. A few studio hands were laying face down as the contestants got up to their booths.

Cali then put her hands on the booth table. "Pandergast! How could you!? You know how lethal Gill Grunt's singing is!" Cali shouted.

"Now, Now don't be so mad. Here!" He then singled to one of the stage hands. "To make it better, We'll give everyone makeup points!"

"It'll make things more exciting now that you're more evened out..." Tookit said stepping besides Pandergast. "Also...No more bonus points...Can't have you zipping to the front at the very end."

 **Score:**

 **Crown Team: 5**

 **Pathfinder Team: 6**

 **Gear Team: 6**

 **Gemstone Team: 6**

 **Star Team: 5**

 **Skull Team: 5**

"Here's a less ear breaking one..." Pandergast said before gesturing towards the screen.

 **Question 4**

 **"Kaos broke the Doom Raiders out of CloudCracker prison, To help him build a super weapon, that not even a Portal Master can beat? What would this weapon do once operational.**

 **A: Bake Guilt free brownies.**

 **B: Collect all the gold in Skylands.**

 **C: Trap Master Koar.**

 **D: Unleash the Darkness.**

All at once, Everyone thought C, and pressed for it. But when the Pathfinder, Gear, and Gemstone team tried to input their answer, the screens for their booths glitched out, causing them to select the wrong answer.

"Huh?" Cali said when they saw they got the wrong answer. "I could've sworn..."

"Something's fishy..." Panthro said thinking.

All the teams were now tied up as Pandergast began the final question.

 **Final Question**

 **When Lion-o and company arrived in Avista for the first time, They discovered the Soul Stone was being used for...**

 **A: To keep the city into the sky.**

 **B: To power Avista's engines.**

 **C: To keep the Avistiens from going bald.**

 **D: To power the lighten.**

Everyone at once hit A...Only to be found wrong.

"HUH?" Everyone said at once.

"Alow me to explain...You see.." Tookit started to chuckle. "The Soul Stone was powering the engines that kept Avista in the air, so naturally it's B."

"And that was our final question! It appeared we have a six way tie!" PanderGast announced. The audience cheered as it began to rain confetti.

"...So what do we win?" Lion-o asked the two.

"Pardon?" Tookit asked.

"The prize..." Spyro replied.

"Which you promised." Cali added.

"The same prize you wasted our time with..." WolfGang added while growling.

"Are you absolutely insane!?" Pandergast then gestured around him. "Do you know how much this cost!? But you won experience! And we won all the cash from the admission fees... So thank you for playing...Uh..." The two then saw the six teams angered look as they got out from behind their booths.

"Maybe we should've lied..." Tookit said as he and Pandergast back away from the group, who had drew their weapons and started to close in on the two. "Now, now...I suppose we can talk about this...Please...?"

"You might not want to watch this..." Spyro said into the camera. "What's about to happened...Can't be seen on tv..." The camera feed then went dead.

 **"Come here you little!-"**

 **"OW! Hey! Blame Tookit! It was all his idea!"**

 **"Ow! WHAT!? No! WAIT!? OW! MY TAIL! MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!"**

* * *

 **And that includes our program! We hope you enjoy the show and we hope you had a great summer!**


End file.
